Preggers
by That's Classified
Summary: Everyone knows Cammie's pregnant with Josh's baby. It's no secret. But who's Zach, and what will he come to mean to her? Please R&R! Rated 'T' for some language. :P All normal - no spies. :D Thx.
1. Mine?

**Hey dudes!**

**This is just a new flick idea I want your opinion on.**

**Oh, and in this story, I changed Cammie to Cody, just cos' I was bored. Lemme know if you hate the change.  
><strong>

**Read and review please!**

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<p>

I dropped myself into an empty seat opposite Josh at a table in the cafetaria.

"I'm pregnant in case you give a shit," I declared loudly, taking a suck of his coke. "Six weeks. Congrats daddy."

He recovered quickly. "You sure it's mine?"

"Yep. Because unlike _some_ people, I tend not to fuck every thing that moves."

"I only cheated on you one-"

"-_hundred_ times," I finished for him, getting up and striding back to take my place next to Piper, my best mate.

"Well, he knows now," I revealed, snatching one of her fries.

"Half the school knows _now_," she retorted with a grin, adjusting her already perfect ponytail.

"Yeah, well... they were bound to know something was up when I got all fat and pukey, anyways."

"Yeah, I guess they were... you decided what you're gonna do yet?"

"Nope. But I was contemplating of popping it out, and then handing it over to Joseph Fritzl for safe keeping."

Piper gave a delicate shudder. "Don't even joke about that, Codes."

"Who said I was joking?"

She rolled her eyelined eyes, checking her gold-plated watch. "We've got History next. You done that assignment yet?"

"Naw. Had other things on my mind."

"Mrs Jones said she'd give you a detention if you didn't do your homework again." She grimaced. "What are you gonna do?"

"Tell her to stick it."

"Not again Cody, not again."

"Fiiiiine. I'll got to counselling again. Tell Mrs Jones my abusive childhood has finally caught up with me."

"Okay, I'll do that."

The bell trilled.

"See you after school?" Piper asked, after dumping her tray.

"Yep. Usual place."

* * *

><p>Ms Cook, the counsellor, was actually really understanding.<p>

"So your mother is a...?"

"Professional alcoholic," I replied. One of the trues things I'd told her all afternoon. She'd even believed the bullshit I'd spun about my dad being a hardcore heroin addict and member of the Mongrel Mob.

"And how does that affect you, Cody?" She asked, offering me a tissue in case I was about to break down into hysterics.

"I must go," I said, catching sight of Piper waving at me through the window. School had finished 10 minutes ago.

"Of course dear, of course." She withrew her hand with a bitter smile in place, disappointed at the lack of drama.

I literally sprinted out the door.

"Hey Pipes."

"Hi. You ready?"

"Yep."

We soon reached the lot and clambered into her car.

Piper started it up, and we drove slowly down the street, and past loads of students walking home.

We took it in turns fooling around and yelling appreciative things at guys through the sunroof.

"Hey sexy!" I shouted at one that looked particularly promising.

He turned, and immediately spotted me.

_Crap. It's Zach._

I dropped quickly back in the car.

"DRIVE, PIPER! DRIVE!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it's not much to go on, but review?<strong>

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	2. Scheisskopfs

**Yo peeps!**

**Firstly: to answer 'Kristen dnt wear it out's question: yurp, I guess Piper is a replacement for Bex. Heard the name on _'Sons of Anarchy'_ (that's Leila, the-chick-that's-with-Opie-in-season-2's kid) and methinks: "why not?" Erm, that was before I realised that that Piper's a guy. Ooops. :P**

**And to 'daniegoodeoxox': no, not really.**

**I really appreciate all reviews, so thanks! And story alerts etc. :P**

**They make me keener to update, so if you want chapters quick, then review etc.**

**Anyways, here goes:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<strong><br>**

**To recap:** "DRIVE, PIPER! DRIVE!" - Cody.

Piper did as I told her, thankfully.

From there, we sped to the nearest icecream parlour - I needed therapy, and the real kind - not the shit Ms Cook dished out.

A few minutes later, I sat down to my motherfucking-massive-chocolate-sundae, glad I had chosen the largest money could buy.

"So what did you and the counsellor talk about?" Piper asked, taking a huge sip of her vanilla milkshake.

"Oh, you know - the usual. Mum and her habits."

"You coping okay?"

"Yeah - why wouldn't I be?"

"Does she know?"

"Nope."

"She should. You should tell her."

"Why don't you, if you're so keen?"

Piper grinned. "Yeah, and risk being knocked off the face of the earth."

"Oh... come on, you wouldn't want it to be me getting that treatment, would you?"

"You never know..." She answered enigmatically.

I kicked her as hard as I could muster under the table.

"OUCH!"

Everyone turned to us, jaws agape.

"Serves you right..." I muttered darkly.

Piper narrowed her eyes, but made no reply.

I swallowed another mouthful of icecream, barely refraining from screaming - brain freeze.

"Oh look, it's the pregnant bitch."

I swivelled around in the faux leather booth. There stood Parker, one of the biggest douche bags known to mankind.

I flipped him the bird nonchalantly. "Shove it, dipshit."

Piper followed suit. "_Fotze_."

Parker narrowed his eyes, sure that it was an insult, but not realising she'd just called him a c-word in German.

Piper's great-aunt is fluent, and taught her all she knew - one of the reasons why Piper's mum won't let her near her anymore.

"_Leck mich am arsch_."

"Shove off, faggot."

Realising he was outnumbered and had used up his only 'good' insult, Parker did as I suggested, and fucked off.

"We should go - it's getting late. Mum will worry."

Piper smiled, eyes dancing with laughter. "The day your mum will worry is the day Parker will wake up and see himself for the _scheisskopf_ he is."

We left the parlour, and she drove me to the crummy estate which is my current accommodation.

I hovered by the car door, leaning through the open window. "I'll tell her tonight."

"Good."

"Bye."

"See ya Codes."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but it's all I could come up with in half an hour, 'kay?<strong>

**Please review - I'm more likely to update fast if you do! :P**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	3. Abortion?

**Hey guys!**

**To answer 'daniegoodeoxox': rite.**

**Here's the next chapter. (*massive whoops and cheers*)**

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<p>

I slammed the door behind me as I entered, and walked to my mother's broken form on the cracked lino of our kitchen. Kneeling by her side, I grasped her shoulders and shook her awake from her drunken stupor.

"Mum, mum! It's your daughter Cody, you know - the one you're supposed to stay sober for?"

She groaned groggily, eyes now open a little. I helped her to her feet, and went to the bathroom, running her a bath. I was well aware of the fact she smelled distinctly of sick.

After bathing, mum was looking a little more like a mother should. Her dark brown hair was clean for once, brushed away from her matching eyes. I'm told I look a lot like her, except a little younger, of course.

I made her a coffee, and sat next to her at the table as she drank it silently, about to break the news.

"Mum... I'm pregnant."

At first she had no reaction, taking another sip of her drink, but then: "You can't be. You're _seventeen_."

"You were _sixteen_ when you had me."

"But you're so much more responsible than I was."

"I'm more responsible than you'll _ever_ be," I replied, with a small smile.

Silence fell. Mum's gaze dropped to my stomach.

"How far along?"

"Six weeks. It's Josh's."

"His? Oh, that explains why you're preggers at all. He probably doesn't even know how to put one on."

"Yep - I think you're right." I grinned.

"What're you gonna do with it?"

"I dunno. Abortion?"

She shook her head. "Cody, I'm not gonna tell you what to do with it, but be sure it's what you want before you do anything."

"Okay. I will."

I kissed her on the cheek before getting up and heading off to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"How'd she take it?" Was the first thing Piper asked me on the phone that night.<p>

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I put my phone on speaker, and brushed my half-wet hair back, tying it into a messy bun on the nape of my neck.

"What'd she say?"

"To be sure before I do anything."

"Take her advice."

"I know. I will."

"See ya tomorrow, babe."

"Bye Pipes. Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? Will update tomorrow if I make it to 10 - promise.<strong>

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	4. Jellybean

**Yo!**

**So, I know there's only 9 reviews, but it's close to 10, and I'm nice enough to update.**

**To: 'Justgingerbee': it kinda reminds me of _'Juno'_ too! I'm not copying it or anything though - most of these scenes just come to me outta de blue.**

**Here we ares:**

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<p>

_9 weeks:_

Piper and I sat beneath an old oak on the school field, soaking up the pale winter sunshine as it slanted towards us.

She chucked a stick of wine gums on my lap and opened one for herself - our morning tea.

"So - you decided yet?" She asked, popping a lime one in her mouth.

"I think adoption - what about you?"

"Well, don't you think labour is... a bit, I dunno... icky?" She wrinkled her small nose. Piper, forever the neat freak, was not a fan of gore.

"Yeah, but there's hardly gonna be guts spilling all across the room. Besides. Look - it's a freaking baby." I flicked her the photo from a scan I'd had a few days ago.

She squinted at it. "Looks like a peanut to me."

"Yeah, it's about the size of a jellybean, but it'll get bigger." I ripped open the packaging of my wine gums and selected a lemon one.

"I suppose," Piper replied doubtfully.

"I'm not about to murder Jellybean. And it's not because of the money side of things - Josh _did_ offer to pay exactly half of the abortion. I know - I'm amazed with his generosity too."

"Cheap bastard." She looked thoughtful for a second. "Why did you sleep with him in the first place though, Cody?"

I thought back to that night, that party. "I was bored as fuck - Paris and Katie weren't there, and _someone _was busy hooking up with Dylan Smith."

She grimaced. "We both know how charming Dylan can be. But why were you even dating him?"

I leaned further against the trunk. "I... dunno. And _every_ girl in this school knows how charming Dylan can be."

"You're right there."

Straightening up a little, I shoved the empty candy wrappings in one of my backpack's side pockets. "Anyways - to the point, Jellybean's going nowhere."

Piper smiled, fiddling with a strand of her blonde hair. "I'll be there for you - when you get so fat you can't see your feet, I'll be there."

I smiled back. "That's all I could ever ask."

"It better be - I'm not your bitch."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>You like? You hate?<strong>

**Review?**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	5. Getting Ready

**Yo!**

**I just wanna thank y'all for the reviews! :P You're all awesome. :D  
><strong>

**Here's the next (long!) chap:**

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<p>

"You coming 'round tonight?" Piper asked me at lunch. "Cos' we gotta get ready for the par-tay. It's dress-up _and_ the last one before you get all obese and disgusting."

"Gee - thanks. Okay, sure, I guess."

"You can come back to mine after school. We'll spend the afternoon getting ready."

"Fine."

If you knew what Piper was like, then you would understand why I was hardly jumping for joy. Being friends with her meant humoring her - and in the case of getting ready for even the tiniest of parties, humoring her was the equivalent to premature death, in my book.

* * *

><p>"Okays. Here we are." Piper brought a bowl and spatula over to the bed upon which I currently reclined.<p>

I sniffed. "That banana?"

"Yurp. It's supposed to do wonders for your skin. Vitamin A - makes it glow."

"Wonderful," I grumbled begrudgingly.

"Lie still," she instructed.

Needless to say, I did as I was told.

"Stop eating it!" She struck the finger that was currently en route to my mouth with a hand.

"Sor-ryyyyy," I sneered. Piper stuck her tongue out at me.

When my face was sufficiently banana'd, she turned her attentions to herself.

"Is that _avocado_?" I enquired, tone laden with disgust.

"Yes. And now _you_ need to help alien-ify me so my skin will be as beaaaauuuuutiful as yours."

After waiting half an hour, and washing our 'lovely' face masks off, it was 'make up time' - yay.

Piper rammed a few chopsticks into her long blonde locks, and did the same for me.

"You're sooooo lucky," she cooed. "You have such adorable freckles."

"Don't. Mention. Them. Again," I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Gosh Cody. One of these days, you have to realise how cute you are - there's a reason why half the guys in school are under your spell." She grinned, and began applying my make up. "One guy in particular, if legend is to be believed."

When I showed absolutely no interest, her grin turned to a frown. "Two words: Zach Goode," she added, hoping this would suddenly leave me begging for details.

I rolled my eyes. Piper rolled hers right back. "Apparently he has a few liddle 'unresolved feelings' for you."

"And I care how much? Oh yeah - that's right: diddly fuck."

"You _should_ care."

"Aren't you forgetting something? Like Jellybean for example?"

"God Codes. People _can_ have relationships while they're pregnant, you know. 'Sides - Zach's hot."

"Then why don't you snag him for yourself?"

"'Cause he likes you. And also 'cause a certain Luke Welsh is allegedly gonna be there tonight." Piper batted her newly mascara'd lashes, and began dancing 'round the room, our faces now made over to perfection.

She made her way over to her massive walk-in wardrobe. "What to wear, what to wear," she mused, skipping down one side.

I followed her, preferring to know what I was expected to flaunt myself in.

"Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly, drawing a plain(ish) white dress from many similar ones on a rack. "This'd be perfect for you!"

* * *

><p>I examined my appearance in the mirror, and Piper's next to me.<p>

I had to admit, we looked HOT.

The loose, ivory, toga-like tunic fitted me well, and the brown leather, knee-height roman sandals were a nice touch. And with my hair braided Greecian style around my head, I was convinced Piper was a miracle worker.

_She _was dressed in a Terpsichorean, powder blue dress that barely reached mid-thigh, and matching eyeshadow shimmered and glimmered on her lids. Her hair pulled high back into a jewelled barette deemed her an eighties' throwback.

"Ohhh. Codes, you look gooooooorgeous!"

"Pipes. You're a genius."

"Thanks, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be ze party. :P<strong>

**Review? Won't update 'til 16 reviews - come on peeps!**

**[Hint: there's some Zody coming up! :P]  
><strong>

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	6. Roman Vampire Princess

**Yo!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Here's the next chap:**

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<p>

Soon after we reached the posh house that was hosting the party, I lost Piper to a crowd of guys that Luke was reportedly a part of.

I made my way over to Paris, one of my other friends, whom was sitting at the bar, fag in hand. _Typical._

"Hey."

"Hey Codes."

"I see you're well in the mood."

"Yeah, well..." Her eyes looked me over. "Love the ensemble. Piper's work?"

"Do you even need to ask?" I dropped onto a stool beside her.

"No, I guess not. You want one?" Paris nodded to the pack of smokes on the counter.

"Can't. Pregnant."

"Oh, yeah - I heard. Sucks to be you."

"Yeah."

"Josh's the father?"

"Yep."

"Double-y sucks to be you, then. He's the biggest tight ass ever, despite all his jingle."

"I noticed."

Paris tossed her raven hair over one shoulder, reaching for a shot glass. Wincing, she knocked it back. I watched as she stubbed her cigarette in the ashtray, spirals of smoke floating skywards.

Suddenly, it all seemed a bit much for me.

"I feel a little sick... I'm'a head outside."

"You alright, hun?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I made my way through the crowds and out the back door, perching on one of the steps of the patio. Breathing in fresh air deeply, I looked into the night, hand resting unconsciously on the tiny bump of my stomach.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Josh and a couple of his cronies. Now uncomfortable, I rose and faced them.

"Why didn't you get the abortion?" Josh asked, voice slurring his words.

"Because I didn't want to."

"You're not gonna steal all my money, bitch."

"I wasn't planning on it." I sidestepped them, and made for the entrance, but he blocked my way.

Seeing I wasn't about to go anywhere fast with him in the way, I kicked him in the crotch.

Howling, Josh crumpled to the ground, hands clutching his manhood for all they were worth.

One of his friends grabbed my wrists roughly from behind, fingers seemingly cutting off my circulation, while another moved in front of me.

Furiously, I struggled, shouting loudly, but to no avail.

The one in front punched me full in the face. I saw stars.

He hit me again, this time in the mouth.

I spat blood at his feet, grimacing in pain.

A dark figure strode out from inside, and knocked them to the ground. He moved into the light, and I saw it was the famed Zach Goode.

"You okay?" He asked, hand reaching for one of my shoulders.

"Yeah, fine." I smiled a crimson smile.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

"Like death itself."

"Here." Zach sat me back on one of the steps. "We'll get you a doctor soon."

"No... no doctors."

"You really need to see one."

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Okay. If you're really sure."

"I am."

A comfortable silence fell. Zach grinned.

"What are you supposed to be, anyway? Roman vampire princess?"

"No, just a humble roman princess. No vampire. And what are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Can't you tell?"

I scruntinized his tuxedo with a critical eye. "Nope. No clue."

"I'm Robert Pattinson, can't you tell?" He flashed his most arrogant face.

"Eh... no."

Piper sprinted towards us. Her eyes widened at sight of my bloodstained dress and wounds. "Oh my God! Cody? Are you okay?"

"Never been better."

"Don't joke!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

Zach got to his feet.

"Thanks."

He turned to me. "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>More reviews = :D = faster update. It's simple math.<strong>

**Review?**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	7. Sweet Revenge

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you loads for reviewing! :P  
><strong>

**As a proper thank you, I made this chapter extra long. :D**

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<p>

Piper called the next morning with a strange message.

My cell vibrated loudly on my bedside table, jolting me awake from my Saturday slumber. I grabbed it and groggily answered, "Yeah?"

"I'll pick you up at half-eleven tonight. Wear dark clothes. We strike at midnight." Came her most enigmatic voice.

"What the fuck?"

"Just be ready, okay?" Her voice suddenly had lost all mysterious tone.

"Fiiiiiine."

* * *

><p>I dressed in black skinny jeans and a hoodie, and slipped on my beat-up converse trainers.<p>

"Come on," Piper whispered, as I emerged.

She sprinted down the stairwell and through the lot, not stopping 'til she reached her car. I followed as quickly and quietly as I could.

We drove out of the estate and to a neighbouring side-street, where she pulled over so we could discuss what the hell was going on.

"We can't just do nothing, Codes. Josh needs to_ pay_ for what he did to you." Piper's tone was fraught with tension.

"I'm in. But what are we gonna do exactly?" I asked, eyes alight with 'sadistic pleasure', as Piper would later say. "Burn his house down, occupants or no?"

"Something like that," she grinned. "You know that new car of his?"

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget? It was all he ever talked about."

"Well..." Piper nodded towards the backseats. On them was a bright orange gas container, two balaclavas, and a box of matches.

"I like where this is going."

"Then let's get there fast."

She stepped on it, and we made it to the expensive suburb where Josh lived in record time.

Piper chucked me my ski mask, and I slipped it on. "Why do we need these, Pipes? I think you got a little caught up in the whole 'Sons of Anarchy' feel of this."

"There will might very well be security cameras, dork brain, and we don't want to get caught."

"I guess you're right."

We stalked down the road, and through the night, to the house I recognised as Josh's. Outside it were a few sleek cars, shiny in the dim light of the streetlamps.

"This his?" Piper whispered, pointing with a gloved finger to a particularly expensive looking convertible. He hadn't bothered putting the roof up. Arrogant asswipe

"Yurp," I answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes, but would it be _that_ bad if it wasn't?"

Her face creased with anger. "No, I guess not." She started pouring gasoline all over the faux tan leather upholstered seats.

I watched her, barely containing my glee. He _loved_ this car. We'd see how much he loved it once we were done.

Once Piper was done, she handed me the matches. "I guess you need this more than me."

I struck one, watching as a flame formed, and carefully placed it on one of the seats. Fire quickly travelled along the trails of gas, leaving burn marks as it went. The whole car was soon alight.

"We'd better get out of here."

"Wait - keys."

Piper threw me her set of keys as we walked back. A few of the other cars lining the street I knew were Josh's friend's. The same friends that beat me up.

I strode around each of them in turn, keying them, silent satisfaction bringing a smile to my face.

We then made our way back to the car, and leant on the hood, balaclavas now off. Piper lit a cigarette. She didn't usually smoke - only when it suited her. When she needed it.

"Nice job," came a voice from behind us.

I turned to see Zach leaning against the side.

"Stalking us?"

"Nope. I live here." He pointed to one of the many posh houses further down.

"I see."

Piper nudged me, fag in mouth.

I nudged her right back.

"We'd better get going, 'fore they call the cops," she said, seeing she couldn't force me to make a move.

"Well, bye." Zach walked off.

Only when we were back in the car did Piper let her squeal of indignation escape. "Whyyyyyy didn't you go for it?"

"Fuck off!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at her.

She sighed dramatically, smoke whirling out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? You loathe?<strong>

**Will update once I get... 6 more reviews. :P**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	8. Bruises

**Yo!**

**Here's the next chap. Sorry for the delay, the 'Sons of Anarchy' references (I just couldn't resist. :P), and the fact that not much happens. My bad. Next one will be more eventful.**

**Thanks to Tasha for reviewing. A lot. :P :D :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<p>

"Cody! What the _hell_ are you wearing?" Was my greeting from Piper Monday morning. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

"Thanks, Piper. Thanks a lot." I spun in a fashionable (yeah right) fashion, showing my oversize grey long-sleeved tee and baggy light wash jeans with the chain off to full effect.

"Seriously Codes. _Why_?"

"I just felt like dressing Jax Teller styles. Plus, since Misty and Kristy came along, practically nothing fits. I actually have to wear a bra now." I gestured to my chest.

"Well, we'll go shopping after school then."

"Naw." I frowned menacingly. "I'm not going."

"At least let me sort you out 'til then."

"Okaaaaaay." Sighing deeply, I let Piper pull me into the girls' bathrooms nearby.

Rifling through her pocket, she eventually found her slide phone and fiddled with it a second, then placing it on the counter, as music filled the air.

"What's this song?" I asked, curiously.

"'She's Mine', by Reason."

"I like it."

Piper shrugged. "Me too."

She pulled off her black footless leggings from under her denim skirt. "Put these on. Chuck those jeans here, will you?"

I did as I was told meekly. Piper threw me her ballerina flats, and I shoved them on, handing her my converse trainers.

Thanks to her, I actually looked pretty decent now. My top reached mid-thigh, so I couldn't be passed as slutty, and went well with the tights and flats. Piper's cute white blouse somehow went with the trousers she'd pilfered from me.

"Now for your hair." She pulled my hair from its usual ponytail and artfully tied it in a loose bun high on my head. Piper turned me around, and quickly began applying make up.

I stopped her swiflty with a hand. "Stop. I want everyone to _see_ what they did to me."

Wincing as she stopped applying my gloss, I looked to the mirror. I had a black eye that was a mottled purple, a dark bruise on my cheek, and a cut lip. Self-consciously, I tugged my sleeves to cover my wrists, well aware of the bruising in the shape of the fingers that had grabbed them that had blossomed over the past few days.

Piper didn't know about them. I wanted to keep it that way, before she _really_ lost it. If she found out, she'd do something stupid, and I didn't want her landing in a cell somewhere for grevious bodily harm.

* * *

><p>The final bell rung, and me and Pipes rushed out of school and to the lot, hopping into her car.<p>

We drove to the local store - where we bought all of the girl's magazines available - then to the estate, where we let ourselves into my appartment. Mum was out - probably at a bar somewhere.

Piper flopped on my bed. I sat beside her.

"We should start."

"Mmkay."

Piper needed advice on her growing relationship with Luke. So, knowing I couldn't/wouldn't give her any, she turned to mags.

We flicked through our haul, marking anything that looked promising with post-its. She then wrote anything she thought to be useful on a piece of refill in her elegant script.

I tore a nice big poster of Cody Simpson out of one, and tacked it to my wall. Piper wrinkled her nose disparagingly. "Eww."

"I know - pre-tween singers don't do much for me either, but he's got the same name, so it must be a sign."

"A sign that you two will end up together? Uh, gimme a break."

"...How are things going with you and Luke?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Then why do you need all this?"

"He's just such... a great guy. I don't wanna fuck anything up."

I nudged her encouragingly with a shoulder. "You won't - you're Piper - _duhhh_."

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks Codes."

* * *

><p><strong>You should check out that song by Reason, also known as C-Game - it's epic.<strong>

**Please review - will update quicker, the more I get. :P**

**I'm thinking of including a little Luke/Piper action next chap. Tell me what you think. :D  
><strong>

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	9. Skittles

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm sorryyyyyyy. :/ **

**Anyways, here's the next chapterrrrrr:**

* * *

><p>Piper's POV:<p>

_13 weeks..._

"Hey Piper."

I whirled around to find Luke behind me, leaning with a hand on the locker next to mine.

"Oh, hey." I reached up, pulling him to me for a kiss. His lips pressed to mine gently.

"Yo Piper, are we gonna go or wh-"

I looked to see Cody standing there, deep brown eyes defiant. "Eww!... Kids, put it a_way_!"

She promptly covered her face with her hands and spun to face the other way. "Tell me when it's _over_."

"Uhh... Cody."

"Fine. I'll wait in the car." She stomped off temperamentally, muttering any number of cusswords under her breath.

Luke kissed me again, then pulling away for a second. "Cody's cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Join the _Cody Ryan Appreciation Club_ if that's how you feel."

"No. Not like that. She's just... different."

"She gets that a lot."

"I can imagine, with a vocabulary like that."

I pulled Luke into a hug.

"You busy?" He asked, resting his chin on my head.

"Me 'n' Cody're gonna go find adoptive parents for Jellybean."

"Jellybean?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay."

"I'd better go... I don't wanna suffer another verbal torrent from Codes."

"Yeah... see you tomorrow?"

"Aha."

I walked out to the lot and spotted Cody writing 'Just Married' on the back of my BRAND FREAKING NEW Jeep in my FAVOURITE shade of lipstick.

"What the hell are you doing?" I confronted her.

She shrugged noncommitally, chucking the now empty case of lippy into a bin a few metres away. "And she SCORES!" She shouted, raising her fists above her head triumphantly, then turning to me with an expectant grin.

I frowned. "Let's just go."

She hopped into the car beside me.

"You got the address?" I asked, flipping the radio over to our fave station.

"Yep. Juuussst one moment." Cody dug around in her jacket pockets, pulling out a large assortment of lolly wrappings, receipts, and phone numbers from practically every guy in school.

I sighed deeply, reapplying my make up with the mascara I always kept in the glove compartment.

"Here we are," she flashed me a post-it happily. "Uhh... it is... - drumroll please - ...54 Palm Avenue."

* * *

><p>"This is it," We strode up the path and to the heavy wooden door.<p>

Cody pressed the doorbell _about_ a gazillion times.

"Who is it?" Someone called from inside.

"Brothers Andrew and Malcom of the Anglican Church from down the road. Could we interest you in this simply delightful edition of the Holy Bible at all?" Cody asked, voice low and manly.

"Codeeeeee," I hissed warningly, then correcting her, "No, it's actually Cody Ryan and Piper Grey... uh, we spoke on the phone."

The woman hastily opened the door. "Of course, come in."

We both then stepped into the abode of a nice enough home, I guess.

A man dressed smartly in a suit came forward. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Clive, and this is my wife Grace." He proffered a hand which Cody shook surprisingly solemnly, then throwing in a cheesy wink - just to give the meeting a little 'flaaaaaaavour', as she would later tell me.

One extremely boring conversation later, we had said our goodbyes and were sitting back in the jeep.

"I don't like 'em," Cody said simply, rifling around in her tote for skittles. Mouth full, she offered me a handful of apple ones, well aware they're my one vice.

"And why not? Come on Codes - they're perfect."

"They're way too strict. Where's the fun in boring?"

"That means there'll be stability for Jellybean. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah, I guess, but stiiiillll..."

"They're still perfect, is that what you're saying?"

"Fine. You win." She exhaled slowly, the action brimming with drama, now widening the rip in her jeans with a finger.

"Well isn't that a first..." I muttered, putting the key into the ignition.

* * *

><p><strong>You like?<strong>

**Lemme know - make my day, and press the button just down there...**

**Will update once I get to... 37. :P**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. West Side Forever

**Yo!**

**Here's the next chapter. With love. ;P**

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<p>

_16 weeks..._

I woke late, stretching tall and yawning wide.

As I had a long, hot shower, I sung 'Macarena', also trying a few of the moves - what can I say? '94 was a great year - I was born, and the world rejoiced.

After bobby-pinning my hair into submission, I threw on some clothes and grabbed a juice box and Brunch bar before heading out the door.

Once I'd finished my bar and was out of the estate, I drank my juice, commiting the two-fingered gesture at Serenity - the fucked up Alsatian. Serves her right - I think whoever named her was going for irony.

As I passed Mr. Knox's place, I chucked my rubbish onto his manicured lawn - rebeliously, might I add. _Take that, grumpy bastard._

I slipped into form class 10 minutes late, sitting next to Piper in the back row. She eyed my open-flannel-shirt-and-denim combo critically, but made no comment, thankfully for her face.

* * *

><p>Lunch was not to my taste - thanks to Pipes, who read some study about babies craving the foods their mothers ate while pregnant with them. She's hoping Jellybean will go for celery, evidentally.<p>

"Here," she said, handing me _about_ a million tablets of vitamins and supplements.

I downed them with a swig of organic o'juice, wincing as the bitterness tinted my tongue.

Piper leaned forward. "You should really talk to Zach. As far as boyfriends go, he'd be perfect."

"Shaddup."

She took a bite of her vege burger - mmm... delicious - and chewed carefully, before swallowing. "Come onnnnnn..."

Rolling my eyes extensively, I rose to do her bidding.

I plopped myself in a seat across from Zach. "Piper says you _like_ me. That true?"

"Might be."

"Is that because you think I'm more likely to put out cos' I'm knocked up?" I asked, pointing to my bump which was clearly visible under my white singlet, wrinkling my nose derisively. "Disgusting perv."

"It's definitely not. And _I'm_ the perv now?" Zach raised an eyebrow. "_Hey sexy_? That mean anything to you? I felt so... violated. I felt like a piece of meat."

"Go cry in a corner then."

He grinned annoyingly. "You know what? I think I might."

He made no move.

"So you're a swanky trust fund baby from the 'burbs."

"And you're from the estate."

"Born and raised." I half-smiled, making a 'W' with my fingers. "West Side forever."

I adjusted my headband for a second, saying impulsively, "Take me out for dinner sometime. Somewhere greasy - Piper has me on a strictly healthy dietary regiment."

Zach bowed slightly. "Yes master."

I gave him a shove. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Okaaaaaay," he enounciated, as though taking me out was some kind of chore, though it isn't - obviously.

"Fine," I said, getting up. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Zach caught my arm. "Hey... wait."

I stopped.

"Burger King. I'll pick you up at 7."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked. :P<strong>

**Please review! You do, and I'll update tomorrow...**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	11. Picky Little Bitch

**Hey dudes!**

**First of all, I am sooooo sorry for being such a jerk and being too lazy/busy/stupid to update. **

**Second: thank you to 'Amy', for continually badgering me to hurry up and write - :D - without her, this probs. wouldn't be up for weeks. :/**

**Third: this didn't really come to me as a whole, just as little bits that I typed up for y'all, so don't hate me if they're not entirely cohesive.**

**Fourth: I'll shut up now, and let you read on. :P**

* * *

><p>Cody's POV:<p>

_That night..._

"Here we are," I said, setting the tray on the white speckled formica table top.

"You ordered me the Triple Cheeseburger?" Zach asked dumbly, after reading the label.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you really want, then you could go get yourself a nice... chicken burger or something," I teased, then pointing to my own. "Look, I got one too - so we can have a competition."

"Why did you order a Kids' Meal too?"

"It's Jellybean's. I'm eating for two now, and insist that we keep our food seperate. 'Bean can even play with the toy."

"Ahh... I see." Zach grinned.

I grinned back, grabbing the empty cups and straws. "What do you want to drink?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

><p>Zach took a tentative sip, grimacing as he did so. "Mmm-"<p>

I missed the sarcasm. "See, I'm a genius, right?"

"-that tastes like shit," he said flatly, eyes smiling, daring me to contradict him.

I simply glowered at him.

"What is IN there?"

"Coke, Sprite, L&P, Lift... the list goes on. And on."

"That explains it."

Stone faced, I opened my Kids' Meal, and triumphantly flashed my complementary Disney toy. "Suck on that. Wish YOU got one now, don't you?"

* * *

><p>"I gotta say, I'm disappointed at your lack of effort. Who knew anyone could eat a Triple Cheeseburger that <em>slow<em>? But: now that I have officially KICKED your BUTT, it's time for desert."

"Desert?"

"Softserve, dorkface."

"You know, I'm really not appreciating all this rudeness from you."

I arched an eyebrow. "Deal with it."

* * *

><p>Zach caught my arm. "I can pay."<p>

"No, it's fine. I pay for what I eat." I dug through the contents of my pocket for jingle.

"I insist." He slipped his credit card out of his wallet.

"So do I."

"If you're sure..."

"I am." I continued searching for that elusive fifty-cent-piece.

"Well, that's settled then."

I internally rolled my eyes. "Yes, it is."

Grinning victoriously, I let the coin fall to join its friends on the counter with a clatter.

We made our way out of Burger King and down the road towards his new, shiny-as-fuck car.

"You okay?" Zach asked, as my face slowly but surely turned a light shade of green, visible even under the dim light of streetlamps.

"Yep, absolutely fine," I assured. "Just one second." Holding my hair behind my head securely with a hand, I was sick noisily in nearby bushes.

"Are you sure?" He seemed unconvinced.

"Yeah... uhh, Jelly didn't like the Kids' Meal."

"I can tell."

"Picky little bitch."

"You're telling me."

* * *

><p>Zach walked me to my front stoop, ever the gentleman.<p>

"I had fun tonight." He rested a hand on the wall beside me, leaning in close.

"Me too." I dropped a kiss on his cheek, and unlocked the door.

He followed me inside. Sighing tiredly, I threw the keys on the beaten-up couch, and turned slowly to him.

"Did you come in here to see how the other half lives, or just to check for the Bogey Man?"

Zach smiled slightly. "Both."

"Well, I think you can see he's not here."

"Where's your mum?"

I stiffened slightly. "Out drinking again. Why?"

"Where's your dad?"

Looking down, I replied, "What dad?"

He tucked a lock of my brown hair behind my ear, his gaze meeting mine. "I see."

"I'll be fine - I'm _seventeen_, afterall."

Zach grinned. "Oh, I have no doubt that you can look after yourself."

I couldn't help but grin back. "Thanks."

He made for the door. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking: "no kiss?" <strong>

**I'm sorry, but the Cody in my head (you think I'm joking :P) didn't really want it to play out that way just yet. o.0**

**Hope you like anyways. :/  
><strong>

**Okay: stay tuned, cos' there's more Zody on the way. :D**

**Thx.**

**Peace!  
><strong>


	12. Five and a Quarter

**Hey guys!**

**I know: I've been a major dick about updating, but be superpissed no more - as a few smart ones may have guessed, this is an update (yay!).**

* * *

><p>Zach's POV:<p>

Cody caught me between classes, as I replaced my books in my locker.

I watched her approach, snatching a couple of jelly babies from a bag in the hand of someone nearby. The person turned, frowning, but upon seeing who it was, let it slide.

"You're coming back to the estate with me after school," she informed, mouth full.

"I am? Oh right, I am."

She rolled her eyes at my apparent ignorance. "Thought you might wanna meet my family, but if you can't express the appropriate enthusiasm . . ."

Cody looked off to the side, eyebrows raised, feigning nonchalance. One of the much-feared gangsta-wannabes just happened to be passing. He stopped and they pulled off some kind of ultra-complicated handshake.

She turned to me, hands on non-existent hips.

"I'll go, sounds like **fun**." My tone was "brimming" with fervor.

"Now," she said. "Once more with feeling."

"I'll go."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the estate lot around four.<p>

Cody hopped out of my new porsche, and walked straight to a pint-sized, pig-tailed version of herself.

"COOODEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The girl shrieked gleefully, lunging to hug Cody's legs tightly.

"Hey gorgeous." Grinning easily back at her, Cody hoisted the girl to her hip, and turned to me. "Zach, this is Fee. She's five and lives next door," she told me.

"Five _and a quarter_," Fee corrected, obviously wounded.

I smiled at their antics, and Fee smiled blindingly back.

* * *

><p>"I thought we were meeting family," I said to Cody as we watched Fee run of to play with her friends.<p>

"She _is_ family," Cody insisted stubbornly. "And I never said we were meeting _legitimate_ family, did I?"

"No, I suppose not."

Just as I spoke, an over-filled waterballoon struck Cody full on the head. We turned to see several small, retreating figures rush into an open apartment.

"I'll get you back, boys!" She yelled, as we mounted the stairwell.

Dripping wet, she showed me into her living room. "Wanna hug?" She suggested.

I politely declined. Cody, however, took a rather alternative approach to getting dry regardless, latching on to me. A few seconds later I was released, and found her penetrating gaze on mine.

She went on tip-toes and planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

Smirking, she padded off barefoot in search of a towel, leaving me a little bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, dudes, and I'll update ultra soon.<strong>

**Ciao**.


End file.
